111713 derse
CC GM: Null, Sami, you awaken on piles of feather pillows in the tomb. The first thing both of you realize is that you are TERRIBLY THIRSTY, and have NASTY HEADACHES. Two glasses of the GLOWY PINK JUICE are sitting on the table. ((you both gain the aspect IN WITHDRAWAL.)) Nullar: Nullar groans and attempts to burrow her head into the pillows, lush PAJAMA-CLAD ASS in the air as she does so. Sami: "Ughh. Why does my flippin' head hurt so much?" Sami: "Ooh, tasty beverages!" **Sami reaches for a glass of GLOWY PINK JUICE. ** CC GM: do you drink it? Nullar: Nullar removes her head from the pillows to stare incredulously at Sami. Doesn't she remember the conversation they had about how these are Almost Definitely Probably Drugs? Sami: (( Assuming Null doesn't say anything to STOP ME... )) CC GM: 5 CC GM: 4 CC GM: 3 CC GM: 2 CC GM: 1 Nullar: ((nah besides staring she's not doing anything) CC GM: Mull doesn **Sami takes a drink. ** Nullar: MULL?! xD)) CC GM: Null doesn't stop you, and you drink the glass down. CC GM: LOL CC GM: You lose the IN WITHDRAWAL aspect CC GM: You gain the "SUPES SEXY" aspect. CC GM: Nullar, she seems to look better already, and her skin nearly glows. **Sami snaps both fingers and makes a smug smile, FONZI-STYLE. ** Nullar: Nullar checks her pesterchum list. Ugh, PP isn't on, AGAIN. He told her to message him if she was under the influence again, now what the fuck is she supposed to do?! She captchalogues the internet capable device and looks at her cup, hoping her apprehension looks like the normal level for not wanting to drink nose juice. Sami: "Oh! Hey! This is Dorse!" **Sami looks around and finally notices Null is there with her. ** CC GM: Null, Sami, both roll a notice please Sami: 4dF => 0,1,0,1 = (2) Nullar: 4df+3 => 1,0,0,1,3 = (5) CC GM: You hear two voices speaking some distance away. Sami: "Null! You're here again!" Sami: "I guess we're on the same sleep schedule or something." Nullar: ((lmao)) Nullar: Nullar actually chortles at that a little, then looks surprised at herself. "Er... yeah, I guess," she says, trying to seem more Mature and Together. She picks up the glass and drinks it- it doesn't seem to poison or have mind-controlling affects, and she has a feeling the stat boost and not feeling shitty will help in her time on Derse coming up. Nullar: Can Null recognize any of the voices? Nullar: Can she tell how far away they are? CC GM: Nullar, you loose "IN WITHDRAWAL" and gain "SUPES SEXY" CC GM: They appear to be upstairs. CC GM: and one MIGHT be scarlet, you're somewhat sure. You can hear something else, too, far above, but it's just a general racket, nothing specific. Nullar: "You should stay here, I'm going to go check on things," Nullar says. "Or, follow me if you want but stay a while behind and PLEASE try to be quiet." Nullar: She is now whispering. Sami: "Okay, I'll be the quietest!' Sami: "Sami: NINJA MODE." CC GM: BOTH ROLL STEALTH Nullar: 4df+3 => -1,1,0,-1,3 = (2) Sami: 4dF => -1,-1,1,1 = (0) CC GM: Null is stealthy, Sami... not so much. CC GM: 4df+4 => 1,-1,-1,0,4 = (3) CC GM: ooh, but RC notices both of you. Nullar: Are the stairs the stairs toward the entrance or do there appear to be other stairs? CC GM: the stairs toward the entrance, toward the underground lake. Nullar: Okay. Null doesn't know she's been spotted, of course, so she begins sneaking that way. Nullar: She attempts to stay far enough ahead of Sami to not give herself away. **Sami also moves forward with MAXIMUM STEALTH, which apparently means a lot of unnecessary combat rolls. ** CC GM: hahahahaha Nullar: ((oh btw CC do we still get bonuses to certain skills with the potion? or was that first time use only?)) Sami: (( SEXINESS + 2 )) CC GM: ((you do. they're part of the "supes sexy" aspect.)) Nullar: ((what skills were they again? I'm sorry)) CC GM: ((you can invoke it any time you think it's appropriate for a +2 bonus. We changed it up a little.)) Nullar: ((oh okay. for a fate point?)) Nullar: ((or do we get a free invocation)) CC GM: ((yeah, though it also gives you SECRET BONUSES to certain situations. I'll apply those though)) Nullar: ((okay thanks)) CC GM: As you approach the top of the stairs you see RC standing in the door to the Tomb, chatting with a Carapacian. "Thank you for taking care of this little matter." She says sweetly, then looks over her shoulder at the two of you. "My favorite Ladies! How are you?" Sami: "Oh, hey RC!" Nullar: Nullar looks sullen, very much like a child caught sneaking around by their mother. She gets out of her Super Sneaky Pose and purses her lips. "Sexy, thank you for asking," she says quite matter-of-factly. CC GM: RC smiles and claps merrily. "I suppose you want to go exploring?" Nullar: Can Nullar eyeball the shit out of the carapacian to determine if there's anything unique or identifying about him? Nullar: ((wow leon omg)) Sami: "That could be fun! Is there much to do here on Dorse?" CC GM: He appears to be a messenger of some type. He has an envelope under one arm. RC continues, "If you want to go exploring do be careful, there's a bit of a ruckus upstairs." Nullar: "A ruckus?" CC GM: The carapacian nods. "A bit of a Riot, Maid. The Knight apparently was plotting to harm the Queen." Sami: "That sounds bad. Mutiny is a serious offense!" CC GM: The Carapacian nods in agreement. Sami: "Or is mutiny only when pirates do it? What is it when a knight turns on a queen?" Nullar: "The queen?" Nullar repeats, confused, looking back and forth between Sami and the other two. "There's a queen?" Nullar: "I don't remember any of us entering as a queen /o_O\" CC GM: RC shakes her head. "The Queen is a dersite. She lives here." Sami: "Wait, are you saying 'Derse'? I thought it was Dorse this whole time!" Sami: "I must've sounded quite silly!" Nullar: "That's okay, I thought the people were called Dersians," Null mumbles. "Is the knight a 'dersite' too then?" CC GM: RC laughs, and the Carapacian looks to her, starting to laugh a moment after. CC GM: "No, the Knight is one of your kind." the Carapacian points to Nullar. Sami: "Oh wow Null. Is one of your teammates starting trouble in 'Derse?'" Sami: "Ha, it sounds so weird to call it "Derse" after all this time." Nullar: Nullar screws up her face in concentration, trying to remember what everyone entered as. Wasn't Jossik a Knight? The only reason she even remembered to be honest was because Knight of Heart sounded pretty darn girly. Nullar: "I guess so! He didn't mention anything about it to me, but I'm not surprised. Communication isn't exactly our team's strong suit." Sami: "Oh, that's too bad. Open lines of communication are the most important thing for maintaining friendships!" Sami: "...but then again, given how things have been going for my team, maybe I'm in no place to talk." **Sami suddenly looks pouty. ** CC GM: RC smiles. "So, do you ladies want to go up?" Sami: "I'm 'down' with going up!" **Sami laughs at her own bon mots. ** Sami: "See, because they're both directions!" **Sami isn't fooling anyone with the sad clown routine though. ** Nullar: Nullar nods, keeping more quiet than the other derse dreamer. CC GM: RC giggles appropriately. "Luke, will you escore these ladies up to the surface? I fear I've monopolized their time." He nods, tipping his dapper hat. "It'd be an honor, Miss." Sami: "Oh wow! I like your hat!" Sami: "I just got a really cool hat, too. But I guess it's back on LOTAC right now..." Nullar: Nullar raises an eyebrow. Man, Sami's kinda... airheaded. She shuffles along when prodded to, still a little miffed she wasn't as stealthy as she'd hoped. CC GM: RC waves the two of you away. "Have fun!" CC GM: MEANWHILE!! CC GM: Kate, Glissa, you awaken in your towers, and can hear shouting from the streets below. **Kate looks around. ** Kate: 4df+1 => 1,1,1,1,1 = (5) Nullar: ((NICE)) CC GM: Kate, you see smoke drifting past the windows, and when you look out, you see the crowds surrounding a tall tower like yours, yelling and attempting to climb it. It appears a group has already managed to get most of the way up.' **Kate looks for her crossbow and a ropeshot. 4df+1 => 1,-1,0,-1,1 = (0) ** Glissa: Glissa awakens atop a wooden table, or is it a bench? She always wakes up on top of things for some reason.. She yawns slowly. She hears birds chirping, a weevil chewing the desk in the corner and, shouting? What sound through yonder pane blows near? **Glissa investigates ** Glissa: 4df+2 => 1,1,-1,0,2 = (3) CC GM: roll a notice, glissa CC GM: Ok! CC GM: You see the same thing as Kate, except, you notice a HUMAN GIRL standing in a tower across the way from you. CC GM: ((IE, you see Kate)) CC GM: Kate, you don't find your crossbow, but you do see glissa. **Kate points to the crowds below. ** Glissa: Glissa sees a girl, but not a troll? How intriguing! Glissa waves and smiles. Look at that braid, she thinks, shuffling her hands through her short glissening hair. Glissa: Glissa: Look Glissa: 4df+2 => -1,1,1,1,2 = (4) Glissa: Glissa: Slightly panic Kate: Kate: See if she is in earshot. CC GM: Kate, she appears to be just out of earshot. Kate: How far apart are the towers? CC GM: about 300 yards. Kate: zoinks Kate: Kate, find something flammable. Glissa: "Suppose I could lasso my climbing rope across..." Gliss mumbles to herself. Whatever happens next, she know this girl has piqued her polite interest indeed. Glissa: Glissa: look for ropes Kate: 4df+1 => 1,-1,1,1,1 = (3) Glissa: 4df+2 => 1,1,-1,0,2 = (3) Glissa: ((Rope lasso- roll athletics at +2 and on success can latch onto any target with climbing rope and interact with it as if you are in contact.)) Kate: hold up Kate: traipse broke for her CC GM: ok :) Kate: k Glissa: k CC GM: WB glissa Glissa: frak traipse ok lets do this thing CC GM: Glissa, you manage to lasso your rope across the gap. Kate, you see her whip a rope out of her window and hook it on the trellis below yours, where the rope tightens with one quick jerk from her. Kate: Kate: Be impressed. Glissa: "Yes!" Glissa exuberates. Glissa waves her over. Kate: ((wait is my tower under attack or hers Nullar: ((neither.)) Kate: eh CC GM: ((it's a third tower)) Nullar: ((jossik's, but that's ooc knowledge)) Kate: ((ooooh) Kate: ((I understaaaaand) Kate: ((I take it i'm about as unarmed as a dersite can be) Glissa: CC GM: yeah CC GM: 1d8 => 6 = (6) CC GM: 1d8 => 5 = (5) CC GM: you can search again, Kate, if you like CC GM: STOP TRAIPSE Kate: 4df+1 => 0,1,1,-1,1 = (2) Kate: ((kate can also use bows, at least her blurb says she can and noone said she cant)) CC GM: you find your crossbow, and a collection of bolts in an unorganized pile. Kate: Kate: Equip gear and zipline across with a cloth from your dresser. Glissa: Glissa: swoon. ((para incoming)) Glissa: As the human female zips closer on the line, her specific features come into view. Rolling for notice. Glissa: 4df+2 => 0,-1,1,0,2 = (2) CC GM: You can see her much better. Glissa: ((such help)) Kate: ((such describe)) Kate: ((wow)) CC GM: ((i figure you know what kate looks like.)) CC GM: ((Kate woulyou describe yourself then?)) Kate: ((okay)) Kate: Kate has a slender athletic build with her crossbow strapped across her back one way and her quiver strapped across perpindicular. Kate: She has a single french braid going down her back and is wearing some sick derse PJs Kate: She does not give a single fuck. Glissa: Glissa shuffles behind the pane as Kate zips to finish her line. "Nice pants *wonk*" Kate: "Yours are equally blinding. Glissa: Glissa: berate yourself inwardly. 'Nice pants? WONK? Really? Smooth..' Glissa: Glissa: Look down at flashing disco pants. Blush your trollass off. "I never remember putting those on. How queer." Kate: "So I guess I'm dreaming or something. Kate: "Admittedly one of the stranger dreams I've had. Glissa: "I know I am. Would you like a cup of tea? Oh, and by the way, I'm Glissa." Kate: "I'm Kate, and no thank you." Kate: "It's kind of rare that I'm lucid while I sleep..." CC GM: Both of you roll a notice? Glissa: "Oh! No problem at all!" Glissa announces to no one in particular. Glissa: 4df+2 => 0,0,1,1,2 = (4) Kate: 4df+1 => -1,-1,-1,0,1 = (-2) CC GM: Glissa, you see that those climbing the tower are not only nearing the top, but they're doing it ALL WRONG. Kate, her breasts, are also an ocean. Kate: ((the fuck does that mean)) Nullar: ((XD)) Glissa: ((did you- okay CC. put the tankard down slowly)) Glissa: ((and back away from the keg)) Kate: "Interesting." CC GM: ((no my keg)) Glissa: Glissa: prepare your own cup, and danm, where's the tea? You lean forward, searching the room for a canister of english breakfast looseleaf... Glissa: 4df+2 => 1,0,1,0,2 = (4) Glissa: A drop of sweat glisssssssens down your neck, then your collarbone, then your... Kate: Kate: Be oblivious. Kate: "What are those people doing? Glissa: ((CC can i find my tea plz)) CC GM: ((yes sorry GT just came in)) Glissa: Glissa: forget about your cup because that girl over there? the tall one? the tall athletic one with the rope-like braid and chiseled calves? she's trying to tell you something important.. AHEM.. Glissa: "Oh, oh my how very absolutely incredibly RUDELY rude of me.." Glissa: Glissa: take it down a notch you blubbering fool Glissa: "Um. Yes, hah h a. I wonder in grub's name what those people are doing climbing like that.." Glissa: "Thats is not at all how you traverse a step catch." Glissa: Glissa: be a condescending uppity glacial climber Kate: "No, I mean, what are they so up in arms about?" Glissa: Glissa: be clueless and crestfallen Glissa: "Up in arms? No, hun, up in legs. After all, that's what's climbing's for." **Glissa think to yourself 'This girl knows absolutely NOTHING about climbing. She's SO LUCKY to have me.." ** Kate: "Let's not argue semantics." Kate: "May I borrow your rope?" CC GM: Null, Sami, you come out above ground in the thick of the crowd They're the obscenities about the knight, and trying to climb one of the other towers. You notice a rope extending from two MORE towers. Glissa: "You're absolutely right. Of course!" Glissa, hand Kate your best woven poly-skein climbing rope slowly and dramatically. Your finger brushes her wrist and it suddenly gets hotter in here. You catch her eyes, the greenest peaks you've ever seen.. Kate: ((haha. peeks)) Kate: Kate: Attach your rope to a bolt. Fire that sucker into the other tower." CC GM: roll craft to attck rope, roll strife to hit tower. Sami: "Are those guys climbing that tower? Why don't they just take the stairs?" Kate: Craft: 4df+2 => 0,-1,0,0,2 = (1) Nullar: "You mean the hidden stairs under a trap door? or was your tower set up differently?" Kate: Strife 4df+4 => -1,1,0,0,4 = (4) Sami: "I seem to recall something about a trap door....but that was at least a thousand years ago." Nullar: Nullar checks her computing device to see if any trolls are online, wondering if she should try to save Jossik. **Sami looks around for something worth exploring. ** Nullar: Only Balish appears to be online and, like, fuck that guy, seriously. She puts it away again. "I mean that was like, yesterday, I think? but whatever. anyway if my hunch is right, that's one of my troll acquaintances and they're trying to kill or jail him?" Nullar: Nullar doesn't look particularly interested in saving him but she figures Sami will be all like 'GASP OH NO WE MUST INTERVENE' Sami: "GASP! OH NO WE MUST INTERVENE!" Nullar: Nullar resists the urge to facepalm. Sami: "If he's one of your friends, we've got to help him, right?!" Nullar: "I don't know, man, it's kind of an awkward situation. He's flushed for me or something. And besides it's not like that's his real body />>\;;" Nullar: "Besides, the crowd might turn on us if we don't have a good plan." CC GM: The two of you below see a Bolt come flying out of one of the roped windows and thunk into the window. CC GM: Kate, Nice shot. You managed to sink the bolt into the far wall of the room. Kate: ((one moment she went out to smoke)) Nullar: Nullar raises so many eyebrows at that. Kate: ((you two continue for a few minutes, we'll resume)) Sami: "Flushed for you...you said that was like a crush or something, right?" Nullar: "Yeah." Sami: "And I guess you don't like him back?" gearworkTenderGM is creating room 'WoH Entry Sessions.' Sami: "Null, what if when you die in the dream world you die in the real world too?! Isn't that what all the stories say?!" Nullar: "I mean, I like Balish. That's not something I can really just like forget about. Or... I used to like Balish, I don't know. And... maybe? I don't know that either." Sami: "Oh, right, Balish! Did you start talking to him again yet?" Sami: "Wait, now's not the time! You've got a friend in trouble!" Sami: "What's the plan to rescue him?" Nullar: Nullar scowls, and is grateful for the subject change. "I dunno. We could pretend we're there to kill him first and then abscond?" Nullar: "Are you any good at lying?" she asks, then appears to regret the question. Sami: "Um....I don't know, I've never tried it much before. The Colonel always saw through me when I told him I did my homework when I hadn't..." Sami: "Maybe we could use our FEMININE WILES against them instead!" Nullar: "Yeah, I didn't think so." She looks wary of that idea. "I mean we are sexy, but are you sure they're even all attracted to girl aliens?" **Sami gets a serious look on her face. ** Sami: Null. Who could not be attracted to two ladies as sexy as us? Nullar: Null looks a little abashed for a second, then laughs. "Okay, fair enough. Lead the way, then, I guess." **Sami attempts to thrust her hip out all sexfully, and trips over her own feet as she does so. ** Sami: "Ack! That's almost as bad as walking in heels!" Nullar: Nullar doesn't look very pleased about the idea of talking to a large crowd for any reason. She sighs and doesn't even make fun of Sami for almost tripping. **Sami calls out to whoever looks in charge of this rabble. ** CC GM: Sami CC GM: Roll a Rapport Sami: 4dF+3 => 1,-1,0,0,3 = (3) CC GM: The crowd around the two of you stops and turns to see what you need. One Carapacian steps forward, in a VERY DAPPER hat. "How can I help you ladies?" Sami: "Yes, we are two SEXY SLASH DEADLY murderladies, and would like to have the first shot at this EVIL KNIGHT fella. Would you consider doing the CHIVALROUS thing and let us go first?" Nullar: Nullar is busy trying to look invisible. Nullar: Too busy, in fact, to answer. CC GM: Null, Stealth, Sami, Decieve Sami: 4dF => -1,-1,0,1 = (-1) Kate: Kate: Prepare to zipline across. Kate: "You coming?" Glissa: "Wow Kate, you hit that cobblestone wall like a ton of ice! Go for it!" Glissa: "Right behinddd you.." Kate: Kate: Zipline to the besieged tower. Nullar: 4df+3 => 0,1,-1,0,3 = (3) Sami: (( Damn. I don't suppose I could invoke my SUPES SEXY aspect to increase the belivability of my SEXINESS claim and invoke my REBELLIOUS DAUGHTER OF COL. FUCKING HESTON aspect to increase the belivability of my DEADLINESS claim? )) CC GM: That will be 2 FPs, but sure, you cna do that and reroll CC GM: Kate, roll athletics Sami: (( Ah, I was just planning to bring it up to an effort of 3 with two +2's. I figure that'd be higher than I'm likely to get on a re-roll anyway. Or is that allowed? )) Kate: 4df+3 => 1,-1,-1,0,3 = (2) CC GM: ((ti's allowed.)) Kate: ((what?)) CC GM: Kate you manage to zipline across, Sami, they believe you, Null, they don't notice you, they're to busy focussing on the FEMME FATALE Kate: Kate: Assess the situation. 4df+1 => -1,0,-1,0,1 = (-1) Glissa: 'Damn, she's adequate..' Glissa guesses she's next. But she can only notice how terribly similar this crossbow girl looks to Troll Laura Croft of the Troll Tomb Raider franchise, bodacious french braid and all. And those glutes.. Glissa: Glissa: roll for notice and athletics to zip across Glissa: Glissa manages to wrap a tea towel around the line. Glissa: 4df+2 => 1,-1,-1,0,2 = (1) Glissa: 4df+4 => 1,0,-1,1,4 = (5) CC GM: Kate, you notice Glissa slips across on the zipline with amazing grace and accuracy. The two of you deposit yourselves in this other bedroom. **Sami looks to see if they can just go up the stairs. ** CC GM: In it you find a troll asleep on the bed in DERSE PAJAMAS CC GM: Sami you can, they leave the door open for you. Glissa: Defying physics, Glissa zips UP THE INCLINE of the perfectly-handcrafted rope and deposits herself in this other bedroom. **Sami climbs the stairs in search of Null's friend, then. ** Nullar: Nullar follows. Kate: "What is with the horns on everyone's heads in this dream? Nullar: "I guess climbing up the tower is just more dramatic?" she says, confused. CC GM: ((She's just that good, and she can fly, hush)) Glissa: "In this dream? We trolls have horns outside our dreams too, silly!" Glissa: ((wait glissa can fly)) Glissa: (with her ocean breast wings?)) Glissa: ((http://media.tumblr.com/57ceb3d7bdd09f0484be9dc396009efc/tumblr_inline_mw7ltlktiB1qjvbvh.png)) Kate: "You're a troll?" Glissa: "Yes, in fact, I'm a mountain climbing troll" Glissa glances down proudly at her utility belt, shining caribiners and spikes. Sami: "Yeah, these derse guys are probably all about the theatricality or something." Sami: "Us being so practical is why we're such HIGHLY RESPECTED MURDERLADIES." Kate: Kate: Scratch head. Kate: "What did I eat last night" Nullar: Nullar titters nervously. Now that the crowd is gone, however, she takes point, heading up the stairs. Glissa: "That's what I'd like to know! What do you humans usually eat?" Kate: "Venison." Glissa: Glissa: Wonder if she hunted that venison herself.. CC GM: Null, you push open the trap door. Kate, Glissa, a rug in the room is suddenly flipped over as the trap door beneath it opens, and Null's head pokes up Glissa: Glissa: Be on defense mode Kate: Kate: Ready CrossBRO" Glissa: ((CC is it a woven rug or a shag rug)) Nullar: Nullar peeks up at them. "Glissa what the fuck are you doing here." Kate: "Another troll?" Nullar: She then realizes it's pretty rude to leave Sami staring at her ass, and climbs up completely. **Sami joins the others in the room. ** Kate: "Sami?" Glissa: "Nully!" Glissa exclaimes. She runs over to Null and gives her a huge trollhug, their horns clink awkwardly. Glissa: "I'm so glad you're alive! I was worried about your genral well being. Do you want a cup of tea?" Nullar: Null actually cringes, and pulls away as soon as she can. "Yeah, h-hi. Why do you have tea in Jossik's room?" Glissa: Glissa: are there even teapots in this house, you wonder? CC GM: ((It is shaggy Sami: "Katie! What are you doing on Derse!" CC GM: Kate, Glissa... you notice that Nullar and Sami look good. Like... REALLY GOOD. Sami: "Oh, hey, this is my friend Null. She's a troll! For real, too, not as cosplay." Kate: "Derse? This is derse?" Sami: "Null, this is Katie. She is kind of spooky but is really cool, too." Nullar: Nullar gives a little wave and looks a little sickly. Sexy, but sickly. Kate: "That actually explains a lot." Kate: "You two look nice." Glissa: "Well, funny story, Null. I haven't actually located the specific location of this said tea, but all I know is I'm DEFNITILEY UP FOR SO- woah." *smooth sax starts to play from a distant snowy mountain as you have been experiencing a lot of attraction today* Sami: "Awww, thanks Katie! You look good too. It's these snazzy pajamas, I imagine!" Nullar: "Yeah, quick recap: These are actual bodies that are separate from our real ones and maybe important to the game idk?" Nullar: "And uh they're going after Jossik because he threatened the Queen apparently" Nullar: "And uh... th-thanks Kaytie?" Kate: "Thanks for what?" Glissa: You didn't notice how much you shoud've treasured that hug with Null. Her skin glimmers in the morning light. Nullar: "Saying I look nice? />_<\;;;;" > Nullar: that's a mad face with sweat drops btw)) Nullar: ((traips eats faces)) Kate: "Oh. You're welcome." Kate: "So who is troll number 3?" **Kate points to the thing. ** **Kate the troll in bed. ** Nullar: "Some dude who's an idiot and not awake," Null mumbles. She looks out the window. Nullar: (notice or investigate? I always get those confused) Sami: "Well let's wake him up." Kate: Kate: Dump water on the troll. CC GM: ((Notice if you wanna see what's going on, investigate if you're DEEP SEARCHING)) CC GM: Kate, you now have a wet sleeping troll Kate: "I'm out of ideas." Sami: "Null, you should try kissing him!" Sami: "That's how people wake each other up in the stories!" **Sami is wearing an EVIL GRIN as she says this. ** Kate: "Sleeping smelly." Nullar: 4df+3 => 1,1,1,0,3 = (6) ((just see what's going on)) Nullar: ((damn null)) CC GM: The crowd outside is chanting. "THROW HIM OUT. THROW HIM OUT. THROW HIM OUT." Glissa: Glissa: Laugh at Sami's cheekiness. "I don't think I've met you before. I'm GLissa!" **Sami shouts back "IT"S OKAY, WE'VE GOT THIS." ** Nullar: "Hmm. Should we throw him out there, guys? They seem like the upstanding sort. They'll probably catch him." Sami: "Hi Glissa! Are you one of Null's friends, too?' Nullar: It's not really clear whether Null is kidding or not. Sami: "Man, even if we do wake him up, how are we going to get him out of here? There's only one door..." Nullar: ((Is PP online at this point and if so did Null hear the notification?)) CC GM: ((Yes null, you may pester him)) Sami: "If only we had a hang glider or something so we could fly out of here..." Kate: "Do you have a grudge against this troll?" Nullar: Null busies herself with her computer Glissa: "Well, I sure consider her one! Any friend of yours is a friend of mine. But please forgive my impoliteness, I didn't catch your name?" Nullar: AG has begun trolling PP or whatever Nullar: AG: so. hey, hi, good morning, all of that Sami: "Oh, I'm Sami! Null and I met on Derse before, but I guess we were the only ones up last time. It's great that you guys are awake now too!" Nullar: ((wait woops should it be in pesterchum instead of here, I'm an idiot)) Sami: "Too bad this other troll isn't yet, though..." CC GM: ((yeah he's not here)) Nullar: ((SO DUMB OMG ME)) Glissa: Glissa glances at Kate making sure she's okay, and hoping she'll notice. Kate: 4df+1 => -1,-1,-1,1,1 = (-1) CC GM: The three of you roll a notice Nullar: "No, no grudge, really. I visited him once actually, that's really rare on Alternia" Glissa: 4df+2 => 0,0,1,1,2 = (4) Sami: 4dF => -1,0,1,-1 = (-1) Kate: 4df+1 => 1,-1,0,-1,1 = (0) Nullar: "I mean, it seems like he did something pretty serious, though, and do we want this crowd on us?" Sami: "We can't leave your friend to the wolves, Null!" Glissa: Glissa: It seems you're the only one making a consious effort to be aware of all your newfound friends. CC GM: Sami and Kate are too preoccupied with talking to Null, but Glissa, you hear footsteps on the stairs below, and voices talking. "If they wont throw him out we'll DRAG him out!" Nullar: "Maybe someone should ask the crowd if they're planning on killing him or just like inprisoning him?" Glissa: Glissa: Investigate the threat to this sleeping acquaintance of people you suddenly feel protective over. Glissa: 4df+2 => 1,0,-1,-1,2 = (1) Nullar: "Because like it's not like he's even awake, jail wouldn't be so bad." Kate: "It would be a pain to get him out later though, wouldnt' it?" Glissa: ((CC would you lead me in?)) Nullar: "I mean do you guys want to fight the whole crowd?" Nullar: "We didn't really think this through, to be honest." Kate: "We could take him away from here." Nullar: She is still preoccupied with her computer. Sami: "We can't take him out by the ground. I don't suppose trolls can fly?" CC GM: ((hang on guys)) Nullar: "Scarlett seemed to think both of us could fly, but..." Nullar: (er sorry)) CC GM: GLissa, you descend the spiral stairs and see a group of Carapacians heading up. You'll have to get Jossik OUT OF THERE. Glissa: Glissa: Run back into the room and announce the incoming danger Glissa: "Guys.. Glissa: If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could we hurry this process along? Some shady folks are coming this way.." Sami: "OH FLIP, THAT'S RIGHT!" Kate: "Hang on, isn't this a dream?" Glissa: Glissa: Look for your STRIFE BATIBUS batarang Sami: "We can fly here!" Sami: "Let's just fly him out!" Kate: Kate: Pick up the troll. Kate: "let's get out of here. Glissa: 4df+2 => 1,0,1,-1,2 = (3) Nullar: Nullar doesn't look super stoked at this idea. **Sami jumps into the air and tries to remember how to fly. ** Glissa: "Come on Nullar, we NEED you too.." Nullar: "I'm pretty sure three flying people can handle one asleep troll." CC GM: I'll need an athletics from those carrying Jossik Glissa: 4df+4 => 1,1,-1,-1,4 = (4) Sami: 4dF+1 => -1,0,1,1,1 = (2) Kate: 4df+3 => -1,1,-1,1,3 = (3) CC GM: The three of you can more than manage it **Glissa slowly begins to levitate off the bedroom floor and ASCEND ** Nullar: Null looks up from her computer begrudgingly and attempts the whole flying thing. Okay, so it's not so bad. But, it still looks like the other people have Jossik's body handled. Kate: Kate: Take the troll to safety. **Sami follow Kate's lead. ** CC GM: Where are you going to take him? Nullar: Nullar plans to follow them and yell at the carapacians that they will exact their own brand of justice and it's not their place to interfere. 4df+1 => -1,1,0,1,1 = (2) deceive Nullar: Basically she wants to convince them that they're not letting him escape from punishment, but that they get to decide how to handle it. Kate: "Any ideas?" Nullar: "You could bring him to Scarlett, but that might be out of the frying pan into the fire." Glissa: "If everyone thinks its an adequate idea, I saw some mountains out of my window earlier. We could take him there! I can keep us safe!" Sami: "Hey, yeah, I'm sure Scarlett will help us hidehim for a while!" Glissa: Glissa: Feel crestfallen once more but agree this Scarlett sounds helpful indeed Kate: "Who is scarlett? Sami: "She is an alien, but not a troll. She's super nice." Nullar: Nullar doesn't appear to agree with that but also doesn't object. Sami: "But I thought you didn't trust her or something, Null. You decide she's trustworthy at last?" Nullar: "Not really, no, I think she's got her own manipulative ends she's working for. But, if anyone can keep him safe from the queen, she can?" Kate: "We have no choice, it seems." Sami: "Yeah, that's what I figured! She seems to have a lot of connections here!" Kate: Kate: Go to this Scarlette CC GM: So you guys are taking him to scarlet? Nullar: ((yes. as mentioned, null rolled a 2 to convince the dersians that they are not allowing him to escape justice)) Sami: Yes. Much as it pains me as a player to make so colossally boneheaded a move as that. Nullar: ((but have the right to punish him as they see fit)) Kate: Yes CC GM: OK CC GM: He's going to Balish CC GM: Er Scarlet Nullar: ((hahaha)) CC GM: And Null, they believe you, completely. CC GM: Sorry talking to balish in another window. Nullar: ((A+)) CC GM: You are the TruthSpeaker. It is you Nullar: ((balish, you mod attention stealer!!)) CC GM: They cheer as you drag him down into the tomb. **Sami looks around to see if Scarlett is here so we can explain the situation to her. ** CC GM: As you come to the underground lake, Scarlet opens the door. "What's going on?" Kate: Kate: Turn to nullar. Nullar: Nullar doesn't want to explain. She looks at Sami. Sami: "Scarlett! This is one of Null's friends, and he's in danger! We were hoping you could help keep him safe." Sami: "What was his name agian, Null?" Nullar: Null nods. Yes, what she said. "Jossik. He's from troll antarctica, basically. He's the knight you were talking about earlier." CC GM: "oh my! And you need him to have a safe spot?" Nullar: Nullar nods. "Yeah it'd probably be for the best if he didn't lose his other body before it even awoke, right?" CC GM: "Well, I don't have many hiding places down here, but I suppose he can stay in my rooms." Nullar: Nullar looks cautiously relieved. Sami: "Yeah, there's no way anyone could hurt him while he's down here with you, Scarlett!" Nullar: "We'll tell the dersians you murderlized him if they ask or something." Nullar: "I kinda lied and said we were punishing him our own way." Kate: "That won't be a problem." Sami: "Yeah, we convinced them that we were two DANGEROUS MURDERLADIES, delivering him into the hands of the one who would METE OUT JUSTICE to him." Kate: Kate: Stick a bolt into his arm, coat it with his blood. CC GM: She smiles and holds the door open. "Why don't you come in, and get comfortable?" Kate: "This should do nicely. I'll go assuage the masses." Nullar: Nullar wonders if there's any way she can scream DON'T DO IT without alerting Scarlett. Okay, so, probably not. Nullar: "I mean, we ALL still wanted to EXPLORE!" Nullar: "If it's not too rude, can we drop him off and TOTALLY come back later?" Sami: "Oh. Yeah, I guess that's what we were doing before we ran into this whole thing..." Kate: Kate: Lure the masses away with your tantalizing trophy. Nullar: ( 4df+1 => -1,0,-1,1,1 = (0) deceive? ) CC GM: 4df+8 => -1,1,0,1,8 = (9) CC GM: "Will you really come back?" she says playfully. Nullar: Nullar makes a :C face with horns and everything. "UH.... at some point, for sure, probably," she says, telling the truth, "These guys probably sooner than me /:" Nullar: The 'because they're idiots' is implied. CC GM: She chuckles. "I'm sure you'll be back, Null. After all, you wont be sexy forever." Nullar: Nullar tries and fails to suppress a shudder. Man, she's creepy. **Sami waves to Scarlett happily as she follows Null out. ** Sami: "So what are we going to explore now?" CC GM: "Do you girls want to help carry him down?" Sami: (( Oh, I thought we had already placed him where we needed to )) **Sami agrees to help. **